


Snekley and Eyeziraphale Cinematic Universe

by elizabethelizabeth



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Art, Aziraphale's True Form (Good Omens), Crowley's True Form (Good Omens), Digital Art, Eyes, Fan Art, Fan Comics, Gen, Sketches, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Snakes, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethelizabeth/pseuds/elizabethelizabeth
Summary: A collection of artwork concerning my true form Crowley and Aziraphale: Snekley and Eyeziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 103





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had access to photoshop for a time so I dabbled in digital art! anything posted after today will all be pics from my sketchbook!


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> collections of photoshop sketches!


End file.
